Lucky
by darensgirll
Summary: Because he's lucky. He's the luckiest guy in the world.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ricky, Adrian, or Secret Life of the American Teenager, but Alicia, she's all mine. I came up with this idea on a FanForum thread, talking about how gorgeous Ricky and Adrian's daughter would be if they had one. One shot, first try at a one shot. Hope you enjoy! Ricky's POV.

Lucky

I'm pretty sure by now Adrian always saw my shadow through the doorway to the family room. Every night, at around eight o'clock, my figure was always standing there, watching my beautiful wife with my beautiful little girl.

"Mommy, now turn the page! Turn!" Alicia's little hands clapped up and down in excitement. "I wanna see the picture!"

"Ok, Alicia, ready?"

"Ready Mommy!"

Adrian held Alicia in her lap, but not too tight, leaving her little body room to squirm, her footsie pajamas warming her body. I couldn't help but admire the way Adrian acted around Alicia. She was so calm, so loving and nurturing. A smile never wiped off of her face as she gripped Alicia's little belly tighter and tighter, like she was protecting her from a cold Winter's blizzard, keeping her sheltered and warm.

"Where's Daddy? He's missing the best part!" Alicia grabbed the book out of Adrian's hands, turning the page to her favorite part.

"Goodnight room. Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light, and the red balloon..." By now, Alicia didn't even need the book to read the words correctly. She had memorized them by heart, as story time with mommy had been a great learning experience for my daughter.

The sound grew quieter as Alicia grew more and more exhausted. I heard a yawn, then saw a shadow.

Adrian was headed through the doorway with Alicia in her arms, cuddled up over her shoulder.

As Adrian grew closer to me, she began to open her mouth, but I gently placed my finger on her tender lips. "Sh, you'll wake her."

"Yeah, she's hasn't been this quiet in awhile, huh?"

A chuckle came out of me. "No, she hasn't."

Then, I just stood there. I gazed at my gorgeous wife for a quick second, admiring her beauty. The way her loose, raven-colored curls wrapped around her face. The way her soft, moist lips were glossed with perfection. The way her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me with the whitest, most beautiful smile.

"I'll be right back, she's gotta go to sleep." Adrian caressed my face, and quickly walked down the hall into Alicia's room, Alicia still with book in hand.

It seemed as if ten hours had gone by since Adrian first stepped into Alicia's room, although it had only been two minutes. During that two minutes, I thought about Alicia. I thought about how I would soon have to worry about all of the boys begging for her number, chasing after her. After all, she resembled her mother greatly, and her mother was one gorgeous woman. Alicia had the most beautiful hazel eyes. A combination she had received from her mother and I. Her long, silky waves were from her mother, and they added to the beauty of her face. She had beautiful tanned skin, which stood out, especially in Winter. Her lips were not too big, but not too small. They were a blend of mine and Adrian's, and they were perfect. She was a bundle of cuteness, her smile and laugh both contagious. Her teeth were the perfect size, her smile so bright and wide it couldn't possibly not cheer up your day.

I thought about Adrian. I thought about her astonishing beauty, her pearly-white smile, the way she stood on her tippy-toes to kiss me. I thought about the way she would make love to me. The way she stood. The way she called me at work to say she loved me. The way she acted when she needed something from me. The way she begged with her puppy-dog eyes no man could resist. The way she was **all mine**. I thought about how deciding to marry her was the best decision I had made. Everyday after coming home from work, I always came home to her gorgeous face against mine, our daughter with her coloring book, watching mommy and daddy in the background.

"_Are you and mommy **in love**?_" Alicia would ask.

"_Yeah. Yeah, we are_." That was my answer every time.

My mind went back to thinking where the hell my wife was, and why it was taking her so long to put an already-sleeping child to bed. As I waited, I gazed at all of our family pictures in the hallway, framed with uniqueness and beauty. I spotted the one of Adrian and I on our wedding day, me a nervous mess and her an astonishing beauty in white. Another wedding one was beneath it, this time our wedding kiss, which was photographed with such detail it felt that every time I walked by it we were in front of my eyes kissing. Adrian doesn't know this, but sometimes when she goes out, I look at that picture. I'll just stand and stare, imagining I'm scooping up my beautiful wife and sharing my love for her with a kiss. I then spotted Alicia's baby pictures, more of Adrian and I, and mostly family pictures. I'd never noticed this until just now, but I looked pretty damn happy in all of these pictures.

I then heard a small squeak and then a doorknob turn. "Ricky?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Come here." Adrian spoke in the softest, most delicate tone.

I didn't even have to ask why she wanted me to come to her. I reached out for her, tossed her voluminous curls out of her face, caressed her cheek and gave her what I believed to be the most passionate kiss a man could share with his wife.

She didn't say a word after that kiss, but I could feel what she was thinking. After being married for five years, you kind of almost have a telepathy, some connection. Don't get me wrong, we're no mind-readers, but our connection's so strong we might as well be.

"Baby?" I looked down at Adrian, who was looking right into my eyes, her eyes twinkling in the darkness. "I was looking at the pictures in the hallway."

"Yeah, they're nice right? And the new frames I bought, they match the wall color perfectly and..."

I interrupted her. "I know why I'm so happy in all of them."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm **lucky**. I'm the luckiest man in the world."


End file.
